1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlet covers and more particularly pertains to a new protective electrical outlet cover for helping prevent electrical cords from being pulled from an electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical outlet covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical outlet covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art electrical outlet covers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,755; U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,640; U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,612; U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,773; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,235.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective electrical outlet cover. The inventive device includes a base plate having a pair of receptacle openings for aligning adjacent the electrical receptacles of an electrical outlet. A cover box is hingedly coupled at one of its end walls of its perimeter wall to one of the end edges of the base plate to permit pivoting of the cover box between an open position and a closed position in relation to the base plate. When in the closed position, the base plate substantially covers the cover box interior space. Another of the end walls of the cover box perimeter wall is detachably coupled to another of the end edges of the base plate when the cover box is positioned in the closed position. Additionally, through each side wall of the cover box perimeter wall are a pair of spaced apart cord slots designed for permitting extension of an electrical cord therethrough.
In these respects, the protective electrical outlet cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping prevent electrical cords from being pulled from an electrical outlet.